burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:How About a Meet in Burnout Paradise This Month?
I'll come. Maybe. 21:36, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Playstation Trois (Francais for 3) hit m up; hvymtal Blues and Twos, Blueteamguy 02:14, April 28, 2012 (UTC) HERE I AM Comes a bit late but I would be glad seeing all the Burnopedians in one single Freeburn. But the worst problem really is the time difference. For example: Between New York and the Phillipines are twelve hours of time difference. But if the problem can be solved, however, I would really like to be a part. FreekyFreezer »profile »talk » 20:28, May 31, 2012 (UTC) PS: Avery, sorry for suddenly going off. If you want, we could try to make the very last challenge tomorrow. No, not really. I'm living in Germany, so I'm 6 hours away, but OveReAction is a Phillipino so i used him for an example ;) FreekyFreezer »profile »talk » 11:35, June 6, 2012 (UTC) How about this weekend? I'd be happy to help play with any decent players nowadays. It seems Burnout has gotten more and more boring playing with strangers. All I seem to be able to find on the BP servers now are either nighthawk-infested, toy-ridden, WTR-polluted, or plagued with DustStorm-SuperTurbos. If anyone wants to have a good old-fashioned freeburn I'll be available all this weekend. 23:54, May 31, 2012 (UTC) More specifically, somewhere between 1600 and 2300 UTC. (I think that's how UTC works, I'm not entirely sure). 00:02, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Can't today, sorry. I can do all day Saturday and Sunday though. 21:08, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Oh and by the way, Nighthawks give you a false sense of security. Hit them square in the front at full speed in any car faster than a SI-7 and you'll get one of those "Kamikaze Takedowns" (the one where both of you takedown each other at once). Hit them in the rear tire and you'll send them skidding for a bit. Trust me, I'm a Vegas fanboy and I can easily make a Nighthawk become a scrap heap. Although it is true that if someone driving a Nighthawk rear-ends me I'll be sent going 200mph into a quick death. If you can't outrun them, out-maneuver them. As for Toys and DSSTs... well they're a whole other story. 21:19, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Freeky was on Tdu2 earlier. He somehow invited me into his house. I've been fooling around with those new bikes in the game. No one is ever online all at the same time :(, and even if we are we're always playing different games. I played BP for about 10 minutes today, there was a total of 15 servers active. Two years ago that 15 would be a 60+. Oh well, at least Twisted Metal and Tdu 2 still have plenty of players online. I wish Criterion would start building a new Burnout. Criterion is apparently working some new NFS game (as if that series hasn't gone down the drain already). 23:22, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Why don't we work on the Multiplayer challenges in TDU2? After that update I've gotten into 5 online races (out of 7 tries). Besides, Multiplayer challenges on tdu2 = easy money :). I went from 500,000 to 900,000 in about 3 hours (of course I may have had some help from the Hawaii UCD glitch). 00:16, June 4, 2012 (UTC) The new update did that? The only thing the update did to me that was negative was it locked me out of my Stilt house, but I sold that and bought that Harley instead. A1 cars are so overrated. I'm completely satisfied with my off-road cars (now if only they would add a dirt bike). 17:03, June 4, 2012 (UTC) EA? A good game? Isn't that an oxymoron? On a more serious note, I had to quit and shut off my ps3 because I was about ready throw my controller through the television. I don't know what is wrong with it, but it seems whenever you went into the UCD you changed lobby. It's not really the online freeroam that is the issue (I mean I can do the headlight flash thing), it's the multiplayer challenges. For some reason on mine it said that I was online but all I was seeing was those stupid AI roamers. I thought it was a real person at first then when I realized it wasn't I nailed the accelerator and rear-ended him. Who knows what is wrong with those servers... at least I can find interesting places to squeeze myself into with the bike :) 17:09, June 5, 2012 (UTC) You guys mind if I join I have big surf and almost all the cars I've been on vacation the past week in Australia, and yes, the internet is as bad as everyone says it is. 00:11, June 21, 2012 (UTC)